


Rum Raisin

by blueoleandar93



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Moreid Week 2k14, Moreid week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueoleandar93/pseuds/blueoleandar93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody knew Morgan was into Reid--well, everybody except Reid. </p><p>(MoreidWeek2k14. Prompt: Meeting the Parents)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rum Raisin

Everybody knew Morgan was into Reid--well, everybody except Reid. It wasn't a secret and no one thinks that it was supposed to be one. It's just so... well... obvious. Morgan flat out treats Reid differently than he does everyone else, and when asked why, he doesn't deny it. He answers "because I'm into him." 

How Reid doesn't know by now is completely beyond the team. Literally everyone knows. The lady at the front desk, the HR guy, the entire third floor, and every intern that ever walked the halls of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. Even their moms know. 

Mrs. Morgan always chided her son about how pleasant and handsome that young doctor was the one time they met and Diana Reid calls Morgan "that cute agent man with the crush on you" when they speak on the phone. Morgan's sisters are relentless, teasing and jibing about his seemingly unrequited love for his coworker. They laughed about it for years whenever Morgan would visit home or call, pining wistfully for the quirky young man that doesn't seem to get it no matter how hard he flirts with him. It's been an inside joke between the two girls long before they even met Dr. Reid and when they did... they totally understood. Yes, Reid didn't really seem to be his type (Morgan tends to go for leggy talkative socialites), but for some reason this nerdy giant had gotten under their brother's skin and Morgan just couldn't shake him. 

The first time Reid met his sisters, Morgan was under investigation and thusly couldn't keep a close eye on them. He really regretted not being there when they first set eyes on the "tall, slender, sexy doctor" Morgan harped on about during phone calls. Turns out, he fell a tad short of the description. The girls were expecting more Grey's Anatomy's Dr. McDreamy and less pre-Beast Hank McCoy. But, he was cute. And shy. And witty. And kind. Also, to Mrs. Morgan's pleasure, very polite. They approved. But, alas... he was blissfully unaware of Morgan's unabashed infatuation with him--even after Sarah said to his face that Morgan talks about him often. 

Oh, boy. Seems like there's no help to be had. 

It took them quite a while to get together. Years, even. All until Morgan just got sick and tired of beating around the bush. He took Reid's hand while he was getting paper from the copy room and said to him firmly, "I like you. Romantically. And we're going on a date tonight at seven. I hope you like Italian." 

Reid blinked, taken aback before stammering, "I-I love Italian." 

Morgan replied easily, "Good. Oh! Before I forget. I have something for you."

Reid cocked his head to the side, "What?"

Morgan leaned in and pressed a kiss to Reid's soft cheek, "Here. Okay, see you later." 

Reid watched after him with confusion in his eyes, shaking his head before dropping the papers on top of the printer and rushing out of the room to find JJ. He was just asked out on a date by Derek Morgan--well, he was more demanded on a date, but either way, he needed to talk to her.

When he arrived, she told him that she was surprised that it didn't happen sooner and to get rid of the sweater vest, tie, and blazer he was wearing and he should look perfectly fine for tonight. Reid paced around in his apartment before it was time to go, wringing his hands and making a mess of his hair before he answered the door with sweaty hands and a blush that refused to go away. He didn't even know why he was going on this date. He didn't like Morgan that way and all this time just assumed that the older agent was simply very affectionate. Knowing that he's "into" Reid makes the man quite unsteady, treading lightly around conversation during the meal because he simply doesn't know what to say. He's never had anyone be interested in dating him before and no matter how many articles he read on date etiquette, Reid still awkwarded his way through the entire date. But, Morgan let him, smiling and laughing all the while. He never let go of Reid's sweaty hand.

They stopped for ice cream, which was nice. Morgan got Rum Raisin and Reid got two scoops of Triple Chocolate Rocky Road. His heart was beating fast as they sat outside together beside each other on the back. Reid felt like his stomach was filled with rocks when Morgan licked up the quickly melting ice cream in the moonlight, and he was very uncomfortable. But, then again, he's always kind of uncomfortable around Morgan. It's just heightened tonight because they're all alone together.

He kind of wanted to leave. But, then Morgan looked into his eyes and Reid felt like he was going into cardiac arrest. He needed a paper bag to breathe into to regulate his breathing and he knows that his face is red enough to be mistaken for a tomato, but Morgan kissed him anyway. It was soft and sweet and tasted like Morgan's ice cream.  Reid looked at him with wide eyes for a long moment before dropping his ice cream into the grass and diving in for another kiss. Morgan's hands were strong at his back and when his arms encircled him, Reid felt safer than he's ever been in his life. 

They stayed outside for a while together, saying everything they were to chicken to say aloud with their bodies. Reid felt as if he could learn to like Rum Raisin.

Maybe another date wouldn't be so bad. Or two. Or seven. Maybe more than kissing wouldn't be so bad. Just a little more tongue when they're saying goodbye on their eigth date. A tad more groping on their ninth. Or Morgan could just press Reid against the wall and shut the door behind him instead of leaving on their tenth date. Maybe they spent their tenth date in bed, memorizing every last bit of each other's bodies. Maybe their eleventh was spent the same way. And their twelfth. And their thirteenth. Maybe Morgan would have a toothbrush at Reid's place by their ninteenth date. Maybe Reid would keep an extra pair of clothes at Morgan's after their twenty second date. Maybe they should talk about titles. Like lover or partner or boyfriend. Maybe Reid should spend Thanksgiving at the Morgan's house instead of spending it alone. 

He was worried about re-meeting Morgan's family with a different title and Morgan was worried about introducing him as such. Morgan had never really gotten around to telling them that he was finally seeing the doctor after years of miserable pining. 

When they arrived, Reid was leaning against his partner for support. His entire family bounded into the door hugging and kissing everybody with a flurry of embraces and screams and pats on the back. It took them all a solid ten minutes to notice that Reid was holding Morgan's hand. Sarah saw it first, pausing in her grins and giving another one, elbowing Desiree and gesturing to their clasped hands. 

Fran leaned forward in her easy chair and asked plainly, "So, when did this happen?"

Morgan said calmly, "Three months ago."

Desiree placed her hand above her mouth and giggled, "Sarah, you owe me forty bucks--"

"God, Desi, I know! Stop bragging..." Sarah mumbled, folding her arms where she stood in the entrance of the room.

Fran replied with a smile, "Well, you two sure took long enough. It's going to be the guest room for you tonight, Doctor."

Morgan complained, dropping his forehead to Reid's shoulder, "Ma, come on now. We're grown. A man can't sleep in the same bed as his boyfriend?"

Fran shot her son a glare and replied, "Not in this house. If y'all want to get all hanky panky, you're going to have to find a hotel room for that because our walls are too damn thin for that nonsense."

Morgan replied, "We weren't going to 'hanky panky', Ma. We just like cuddling."

Fran raised her eyebrows, "Well, your phone called me while you two were 'cuddling' last week. I don't buy that. Guest room."

Reid's face paled and he asked stiffly, "...how much did you hear?"

Fran started to chuckle, "Enough to know way too much about you." _  
_

Reid blushed and cast his eyes towards the floor in embarrassment, "Oh, no..."

Fran leaned over and placed her hand over his, "I've never heard anyone put my boy in his place like I heard you do back then, Doctor, I'm impressed. Welcome to the family."

 


End file.
